


Life is Beautiful

by Mintti



Category: alternate univers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gore, psyche breakage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintti/pseuds/Mintti
Summary: OC Centric Universe. Beginning story is in The Tiny Tales of Tritus, Begining of the Steam Alternate. This is the tale of how  Tritus (aka Mantis) and his Family Wintress (Wife) , Zohar (son/ Twin to Andy), and Andromeda (aka Andy / daughter) become closer as a family after many years of trying to make up for lost time.Co Plotted By Andimonspeck





	1. Life Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: part of the White Mantis series
> 
> As it has not yet been revealed on Tumblr, I will disclose these facts here regarding Mantis.
> 
> He is a hermaphrodite and also suffers from split personality disorder and OCD. His dominant personality is Tritus (Aka Mantis) the innovative engineer who identifies as a male. While is subconscious or second personality identifies as female and named Scarlet. Her most prized ailis is "The Crimson mantis." As of this timeline, Mantis is not aware of Scarlet's exsistance and often just takes the blanks in his memory as unimportant.
> 
> Wintress has trained Tritus to unconsciously switch between his/ her personalities by using phrases.
> 
> ~Scarlet- Are you seeing Red?
> 
> ~Tritus- I need a Clean slate.
> 
> The story is set 20 years in the future from the Steam beginnings story.

The day was going well, a normal morning filled with the chatter of the things to do and what was the news. Zohar, a splitting image of his father with blue and green hues for locks and Andromeda, a remarkable copy of her mother with the same shifting sea green hair, sat at the table chattering about ideas and what they wanted to learn next. Wintress chuckled at them, silly banter for her grown children, before she sipped her earl grey tea. The sun was a beautiful commodity as the past few days had been filled with heavy rains, effectively keeping them bound to the docking area in the city of Gears. Blue eyes gazed at the empty seat to her right, -sigh- if only the silly man didn't have any appointments today.... they could've gone out as a family. That in itself was a treasured gift as both their jobs tended to leave one without the other. Today was no different, a call to fix a broiler that broke in the storm. Should be an easy fix for the innovator.

A loud ping came in through their phone line, followed by another. Strange. They weren't expecting a call today.... Maybe it was from her parents or his, calling to see how things were going. Smooth hands picked up the receiver, "This is the Mantis, what may we help you with?"

"Mrs. Zenier? Is that you?" A panicked voice garbled through the line.

"Yes, who is this?" Blue eyes narrowed a bit at the direct mention of her name.

"Ah, this is Mrs. Aster. The ones who requested Mr. Mantis to fix our Broiler."

"I see, what inclines you to contact me Mrs. Aster?"

"Uh... well your husband isn't moving. We've called for medical assistance but he just stopped moving under the broiler... I don't know what else to do but to inform you of his state."

"What happened?!"

"We don't know! We came when we heard something metallic hit the ground. We just wanted to make sure he was ok. He didn't move even as one of his tools rolled out from where he was working. Oh- please come quickly! The medical unit is here now."

"I'm on my way. Thank you." Cutting the call off, concern radiating from her in waves as Zohar and Andy stopped to listen. "Come both of you, we need to get your father." She instructed as she grabbed her coat. The two following in suit and close behind her.

Blue waves bounced as the wind pushed through it, taking rights and lefts until they reached the Aster's house. A crowd of people in front of it- curious as to what was happening. A lady came and greeted her, "I am Mrs. Aster, please this way." She said quietly and guided them to the back of her lot. Two medics were there beside the prone form of her husband in his black smock. Quickly they approached to get a better view of him. The greasy black cloth raised up and down with shallow breaths as medics shone a light into his barely open eyes. 

"It looks like a fever. He needs to rest. Other than that he seems to be fine." One murmured to the other. 

"Strange that it struck in the middle of his work though.... Oh, are you the Madame?" The other asked as the children started to collect his tools.

"I am. Is he alright?" Stiff and concerned... this was unusual for him... 

"Ah. From what we can tell, he has a fever. Working in the sun didn't help either. We can help you take him home but he will need to rest and take some medicine. He should be better in a few days time."

"Thank you." Blue eyes returned to his perspiring face, impossible to tell if if was from working or from the fever. When they reached the docks with the man on a stretcher, Zohar and Wintress carried him in and returned with the stretcher. Another round of instructions and thanks were exchanged before they were left to treat their ill family memeber.

Wintress stripped him and gently sponge bathed him to get him clean as Andy worked on a herbal remedy for him. Zohar came in and looked a little jarred at the sight of his father half naked upon the bed, still awake but unable to focus. His pink eyes traced over the spiderweb scarring on his arms where it connected to the interface. Shaking his head... he understood now, why his father was reluctant to to wear shorter sleeved shirts or even take off his shirt in front of them. He couldn't tear his gaze away from it at least until his mother's slender fingers gently traced a few of the marks. "He's never shown you two this has he?" She asked .

"No... This is the first time I've seen it."

"He said it scarred badly during his recovery... Seldom does he let anyone see it... Makes him feel ugly and incomplete... you know how that drives your father crazy."

"Hmph... yeah... Will he be okay Mama?"

"I hope so... There wasn't a cough or anything... it was just so sudden... Zohar, keep an eye on him while I go make us some food. Hopefully it will encourage him to focus."

"Ok." Zohar responded as he sat on the bed next to the man. His hair splayed around him like a green halo, some parts starting to fade into a lighter shade. Silver gloved fingers gently patted his forehead with a towel. "Dad, you need to cut your hair soon... it's getting too long again." He murmured.

"Zohar, is he awake?" His sister's voice asked hushed as she came closer with a green juice in a cup. 

"No. His eyes are open but they don't seem to be focused on anything."

"Ok. See if he will swallow drops of this. It should help with his fever." She instructed as she handed him the cup. "What happened to his arms? Why are they all scarred?"

The twin shrugged, "Mama said he recovered badly from one of the implants... at least that's what he told her.... should his eye still be in?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it needs to charge." Calloused fingers carefully working the robotic eye out of their father's head and placed it on his night stand charger. Zohar carefully dribbled a couple of drops of the liquid into his mouth, a small smile as reflex made their father's throat swallow. It was about an hour before he started to come to and ask what happened. Fever they said. Rest you idiot. You could've died. Those words holding a sense of comfort from his brisk daughter... Rest he would.

After a few days he seemed to be back to full health again and returned to working on appointments. That was the end of that.


	2. The Past Will Always catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years have Passed

Andromeda stared as her father dropped his spoon in his soup, an irritated twitch in his right eye as he reached for it again. She watched him sigh and inspect his hand when the spoon slipped out of his grasp again. His pastel green hair bundled at the top of his head in a ponytail only seemed to add more depth to his reaction. Two years had passed with on and off bouts of what the doctors called infections. A dreaded word to his and their ears alike. It seemed highly unlikely for their neat freak of a father to catch such illnesses so frequently when no one else did. Plus his frequent fatigue and nausea sometimes didn't occur when he was 'ill'. He grumbled something under his breath about needing to check the gears in his arms.

Sipping her soup as she watched him, lately he seemed to stumble more as if his extensions were unwilling to listen to his commands. Strange. He always took such care in cleaning and oiling them to ensure smooth performance... 

"Perhaps you should design newer ones, Mantis? They are about 20 years old." Her mother's concerned voice pulled the her attention away. No.... they all knew something was wrong with him... A few months ago he had just turned 50. Still considered young for those of their race... yet he looked much older maybe 58 or so... The gradual change of his hair didn't help any either. Glancing at Zohar as he watched their father carefully grip the spoon and eat very slowly. He flicked his pink gaze to her, a silent worry before their attention was drawn back to the pale haired man with the splosh of his spoon hitting the soup again.

This time though, Mantis seemed frozen, his eye wide as if he just realized something. "Excuse me, I need to make a call!" He quipped before standing up and briskly walking out the door heading to his office with a rapid clacking. Simultaneously all of them followed in concerted curiosity. They watched with varied expressions as he dialed and held the receiver to his ear. "Dr. Jai? Ah. He is not in, that is alright. Please tell him Mantis has called for him. It is of dire importance. I need his earliest appointment in two days. Yes. I can be there in two days. Tell him it is in regards to patient M. He will understand. Thank you, Good night." Hands slowly moved to try and set the receiver on it's stand but it fell as fingers froze again. Silver gloves rescued it and placed it back gently. He glanced over his shoulder to see his son about to say something.

"What is going on Mantis?" Wintress voiced behind them, making Zohar close his mouth as Mantis focused on the three sets of gazes on him.

Wringing his hands a little, "I can only give you my hunch.... it is not a pleasant one....And I direly hope that it is wrong...."

"Spill it Tritus. We need to know. Especially if it has anything to do with your chronic illnesses."

"Uh... well. I never told you... that when I got my interface implants for my legs and eye... it was experimental medical technology... Those are about 40 years old.... my arms around 30 or so as well...."

"And this means what, Tritus."

"They are 1st and 10th generation models.... Antiques if you will."

"What are they on now?"

"60th or as they dubbed it, Neoware."

"What's wrong with these antiques?"

"Being basically prototypes.... the Dr... did mention that he couldn't guarantee that there would be no side effects that may or may not be hazardous to my health.... but I was 11.., I just wanted to be independent again... I believe that the implants have been degrading.... If I'm right... I've been poisoning myself over the past two years... but I hope that it's just paranoia." He bit his lip nervously as Wintress stormed over to him.

"Why are yours so outdated? I know the newer ones are safer, I hear the speech often enough but why didn't you get them, Tritus?!" Anger, concern, distress.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "I've been through three surgeries.... every time one goes under their chances decrease for them to wake up.... I was offered not to long after I found you again... but... My chances of making it through were near 45%.... I can't take that chance. Not that I've finally gotten all of you in my life."

Pursed lips, a determined look on her features, terrifying but also just as beautiful. He rubbed his thumbs over her shoulders gently. "When we get there. We are going to go in with you. I won't forgive you for dying on us." She pulled him into a hug to hide the tears beading on her lashes. Resting his head on hers he returned her gesture before extending an arm to his children. "What ever the news, I will not keep you from it... I just pray that I am wrong." He whispered into the warmth in his arms.


	3. All that you are and all that you could be

Zohar quietly kept his sister in his sights as their mother had asked to speak to their father privately. "Andy... Don't do it. Mom will toss out your chemicals if she catches you. You know she will."

"But Zohar! What if it is his limbs? What if he dies. Not even a please can bring him back from that! What if he doesn't want to give up his arms and legs even if it kills him?" She hissed as she paced in the kitchen. 

He pulled out a chair. "Sit already. After Mama is done talking with him, we will go and tell him our thoughts as well. You know he will listen to us. He always has even when you lashed out at him... Just give them their time."

She sat with a sigh as she gripped at her hair with anxiety, "We can't lose him.... I cant forgive him if he leaves us like this."

"Then try telling him something that will express that to him. He is not the best at social cues... I already know you won't just tell him 'I love you'. So maybe ask him to teach you his craft. I know he's made an area for you to tinker in." He offered as he rubbed her back gently.

"...I suppose I can do that."

"As long as you mean it... I'm sure he will understand."

\-----------------------------------

"Mantis... I need to talk to you." Wintress softly said as the fore mentioned clacked around his bedroom, intent on cleaning it again to settle his nerves. "Mantis."

He paused and looked over at her. "I- Sorry... I just need to clean.... Im listening though."

"No you're not." She rolled her eyes and pushed him onto his bed getting a startled reaction on his face. Smiling a little she placed a small train of kisses on his face and down his neck as he sighed, relaxing into her touches. Slowly she adjusted her position to look at him thoughtfully.

"Tritus, I need you here. Alive."

A blink of his pink eye at the obvious statement. "Well... that's the main goal right now isn't it?"

Her soft chuckle rippled down onto his abdomen, "Yes.. but you can't die Tritus... If it is what you think it is... Please Give up your limbs." She breathed as she nuzzled his nose. That pink eye of his looked conflicted, fear filled, nervous, unwilling. "But... How will i be able to support you? I'd be immobile... useless... a burden." He whispered a bit defensively.

Eyes lidded as he uttered those words, sitting up upon his abdomen to just look at this man before her. So attached to the things that might be causing him harm, whether it was from his own hard worked pride or the desire to provide for them... It was hard to tell. Lightly, she trailed her hand up his abdomen up to his left cheek. "You've done a lot for us already, we would never see you as a burden, at least you would be here... Still with us. All four of us."

"How will i - wait what? Four?" He repeated confused as her slender fingers coiled around his chin to look her in the eye.

"I'm late, love."

"Oh....OH. OH!" Eye widening in surprise. Hands gently clasped around her waist as he leaned forward to meet her kiss. "Congratulations my dear... how old?" He asked as a hand slid up to rest on her stomach, tender and almost reverent.

"I will make 2 months soon. But Tritus.... Promise me... if it comes down to it. You will choose to live over having those implants. Please... don't leave me with another child to raise on my own." She breathed as she watched him, all of her stress seeming to melt as he nodded. 

"I promise." He whispered into the hand on his chin.

"I'll hold you to it... I'm going to go shower now, ok? Leave your door open tonight. I will come back when I'm done." She smiled before moving off of him and leaving his hand extended after her. Another wave of fatigue caught up to him then forcing him to let his heavy arm flop back to the bed. "Please... don't let it be these limbs.... It's what I've worked so long to achieve." He whispered to the room.

"Dad... If it is... please give them up." His son's voice strong from the door making him jump and look over at his twins watching him. "I have suits that i've designed for you. I'll even modify them for you. I don't want you to leave us... not when we finally get to be a real family... I want you to stay... here. With us. Maybe even until you meet any children we might have... Please.. Let us care for you like you have for us."

They moved and sat on either side of his prone form before cuddling up to him. Andy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Teach me your trade. It's not fair for you to keep it to yourself." She mumbled gruffly at him, a pout forming on her lips.

He blinked at her before looking at her brother, a soft chuckle rose from his chest as he tiredly brought his arms around them. "You don't have to try to convince me you know... I've already made a promise to your mother... I'll make it to you two as well. I promise... to give these up if and only if that is the problem...but if it is... It won't be pretty... recovery is always the harshest... I really hope that it's not that." He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "if it has to happen though.... Please... support me."  
He whispered to them as they wrapped a protective arm around his midsection. Slowly he was lulled into slumber as they gently pulled away from him. Asleep he looked even older... his frame clearly ill as it dulled in color, the bags beneath his eyes almost sunken, the muscle loss all over... They shared a quiet moment. "Don't tell mama" Andy whispered as they turned off his light and left him to rest.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough. At least Dawn would bring answers.


	4. Reluctance in Legacy

Dr. Jai's office was full of young and old clients alike chattering and asking questions to their sickly father. The twins watched as he smiled and interacted with them, explaining anything they asked of procedures and his prosthetics. They gazed around at the crowd who seemed to be oblivious to their father's state of being as they inquired about the interface models and how they worked. The long waiting room was decorated by a display case and old photos. A young boy with an eye patch sitting in a wheel chair surrounded by a two adults, labeled 'Patient M' hung above the beginning of the display case. The models were chunky and looked achingly familiar to their father's own leg implants but the rest were mostly foreign as the designs gradually became more compact and sleek with removable parts. 

"Mr. Mantis! The Dr. is ready for you now." The receptionist called allowing their father to politely break away from the crowd and return to his family. He paused by them carefully leaning on his cane looking a bit drained before starting to walk again with his happy demeanor masking his fatigue. Once inside an examination room he headed for a chair, Zohar gently supporting him until he sat. He offered a small tired smile to them as they sat next to him, letting him recoup. His fatigue seemed be getting stronger with longer bouts of lethargy, he rarely moved as he always had to stop so frequently to lean heavily on his cane.

A quiet knock on the door and the Dr entered making sure to close the door before turning to greet one of his oldest clients and friends. The clipboard he held clattered as it hit the ground. "Tritus! You are not well. Can you take off your shirt?" He exclaimed as he immediately made his way to him, shining a light into his eyes as Zohar helped him shed his vest and shirt. The light immediately dipped down to his arms, "I'm going to squeeze, tell me if it hurts." He instructed before he pressed just above his interface implant. 

"NNNGGGGGHH!" The man grit out through clenched teeth, eyes squinting in pain.

"I am going to run a blood panel on you stat... This isn't good. How long has this been going on?"

"If I may, Dr., it's been going on for a while... it started 2 years ago with frequent bouts of fevers.... we were told he just is prone to catching illnesses." Wintress replied as her husband caught his breath. The look the Dr. gave her, was worrisome before he drew a few tubes of blood and stood. 

"Not good at all, you should've come soon M. I'm pretty sure those implants are degrading in you... your blood tests will be done in 20 minutes or so...." He spoke warily before handing it to a nurse outside the door. "I am going to tell you, M, you are not in a good spot right now.... but I'd recommend removing these asap and getting you fitted with newer ones... but you know the risks of it.... it's not that much better of an outlook....." he glanced at the family around him. "Talk it over while we wait for the results." Then he left calling a nurse as he left urgently.

"... Tritus, dear? Are you seeing red?" Wintress asked casually only the grip on her arms betraying her anxiousness.

"Oh? What's this idiot done now?" He drawled sassily, his one pink eye deepening with a red tint. 

"Scarlet.... I know he won't tell us... what are his chance of surviving this?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Just for the surgery and re-implantation of newer models, we have 5% chance of surviving. Even if by miracle we did, the recovery would break us... " she replied a bit muted in her expression. She offered a hand to Wintress in comfort. "I'll tell you this now. It may be hard for you to understand... but removing these poison wads will be just as painful as loosing them in the first place... they will be ripping healed nerves and bruising muscle and bones again.... the trauma is enormous for just removing one implant, my dear. With our current state... they can't risk putting us under more than once... they will have to do all five one time.... the feedback of not having any is going to hurt like hell.... There's a high chance that he will want to get the newer models... For my own sake, please don't let him. It will kill us. If we survive the surgery.... the recovery will erase us." 

"What do you mean Scarlet?" Andy asked as she stepped closer to stare at her other mother.

"My sweet child, when someone endures pain long enough they can mentally break. If he breaks, I will not be able to hear you calling me... he will be stuck in a world where memories and reality fuse. We will not be who you know us to be, nor we will know you...."

"Scarlet, is there anyway to save you both?" That hand held onto hers desperate as their son watched quietly. 

Scarlet hesitated for a moment, "Make him agree to only removing his interfaces.... our survival rate will go up to 30% and the latter to 20%.... As a gambler, these are crap situations... But it's better than 100% chance of death... which is what will happen soon if he doesn't get them out."

"He doesn't want too does he?"

"No... It is everything he's ever worked for and on.... he depends on them a lot... but in his heart he would give it up to stay near all of you. After all you lot are the most precious things in his life. Even if it means he will feel humiliated... he might argue though deary.... Tell him Vector can help him, that you all will be there for him, ground him- we've never had that before... maybe you lot can bring him back faster. If that doesn't work throw in the family abandonment card.. He will bend for you... he loves you all too much."

"Thanks Scarlet... but we need a clean slate." She said kissing her hand. 

"Tritus... please.... let's just get them removed.... we can get your friend Vector to make you a more traditional set.... please.... for us?" Wintress squeezed his hand.

He stared at them, one by one for their response to this, slowly they all nodded. His free hand came up to cover his eye as tears started to build. Biting his lip he nodded , "ok...."

Another knock upon the door before the dr came in with a grave look. "M... you have very high levels of blood toxicity... I'm sure you won't last the week. I need to do surgery on you asap... what did you decide?"

Holding his wife's hand he gazed at his friend with a sad eye. "Take them out... all of them... it's time they healed for good.." his voice broke a little as he saw his friend nod with empathetic eyes. 

"Fast tonight from 6 pm.... be here at 7 am... we will admit you and do your surgery tomorrow." He bent down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry M...I'll do what I can to make this easier for you. I promise. Now... go get some rest..."

They quietly left, allowed through the back door, and headed to their ship with heavy hearts as they watched their father slow down again... please let this work.


	5. If You love me Don't Let Go

The morning had come too quickly for Mantis, his discomfort expressed by the wringing motions on his canes motif. He looked more gaunt today than he did yesterday, unable to sleep as he fretted over the numbers in his head. The motions he did an attempt to soothe his anxiousness even as he smiled and chatted like nothing was wrong with patients who were checking out making it a point to thank him as well. Zohar looked towards the door as a tall man walked in and paused before heading towards their seats. 

"Patient M! Long time no see!" He greeted patting the sickly man's shoulder heartily. He paused a bit as Tritus offered him a smile. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Vector. It's good to see you. I was meaning to call you but it slipped my mind." He chuckled softly. With a bit of effort he got to his feet and made his way to the receptionist. "May I trouble you for a room, I wish to introduce my friend to my family... preferably in a private area."

"Of course Mr. Mantis. Right this way." The receptionist replied holding the door for him as he motioned for Vector and his family to follow. Quietly they filed into a private conference room. The new man, Vector walked over to where Zohar was helping Tritus ease into a chair.

"Forgive my language- but you look like shit Mantis. I had been excited to see you at first, it's been a while since all of us founders have been together.... but I gather you are here for something incredibly stupid. What happened Tritus?" He pressed as he stared down at his long time friend.

Tritus started to open his mouth to respond as a knock echoed on the door, opening to reveal Dr. Jai. "Ah.. excuse me, I just wanted to speak with both of you as well... before you go." He apologized. Mantis smiled softly at him as he came closer. 

"Well... then this makes things easier. Vector, Jai.... I must ask something of both of you.... in regards to the outcome. " he motion with a few fingers lifting from his cane towards his family who quietly observed the group of men with anxious eyes. 

"This is my family, my wife - Wintress, my twins Andromeda and Zohar.... please aid them in anyway you can as I will... well you know... not be able to." He finished giving them a soft gaze before returning it to the men before him. 

"That should go without saying Mantis.... But are you absolutely certain you want to go through with upgrading your implants?" Vector asked sharply after dipping his head in greeting to the family. "Last time it took you three months to come back to us..... You might not come back this time."

"I'm not getting new implants, Vector..." 

"But, those are your legacy pieces, our legacy.... it's all we've ever worked for.... you're really not going to regret even attempting to try them in your outrageous suicide attempt?!"

"Vector.... I have to do this surgery.... I'm not one for gambling but I will loose it all if I don't remove them. I mean look at me Vector! You and I know I shouldn't look like this, hell. You are barely 5 years older than me and I look 140 years older. I'll take whatever chances however poor they are... I have many promises to keep still." He grit out angrily gripping his cane. 

"Leave him be, Vector... He's right you know... those implants are poisoning- have been poisoning him for the past 2 years. He is the legacy patient who helped us both attain our dreams and push forward for many other people... I have to do what I can to ease his pain."

"J. We all knew the risks, My own mother was against it at first... But there's too little of a chance for him to survive this and if he does- he will not be the person before us now! This is insanity!"

"Vector... I'm going to do it... not for me but for my family. "

"Wait.... is that...?" His orange eyes narrowing and then widening in realization as he finally looked a bit closer at the silent blue and green haired trio.

"She's the Phantom Opera Lady isn't she?" Jai inquired quietly. "We never saw her... I can't believe she isn't a part of your delusions." He nudged Tritus' shoulder with a gentle elbow.

"I can see why you fell for her, you blasted romantic..." Vector smirked at him, "Always had a soft spot for people in black didn't ya, Mantis." He teased.

"Oh shut up you two heathens." He retorted playfully, the most perky the family had seen their father in a while. "Vector.... can you take my limbs after I get admitted? I'm going to commission you to make me a full set... should be easier since they are for a full grown man... might need to compensate a few inches for the areas that will be removed though.... "

"Fine. But you better come back. I'm not getting bit by you again and making you prosthetics just for you to die right after. "

"Oh but Vector, you will come to my funeral won't you?"

"Of course, I plan to beat your pathetic romantic soul back into your stuff corpse with all EIGHT of your limbs, you dolt!" The orange eyed man retorted playfully smacking the pale green head of his friend. A soft chuckle rippled out of the trio. 

"Thanks for coming Vector.... You too Jai.... I hope I get to see you guys again soon...." Mantis gazed down fondly at his feet with a soft smile for a few moments. "Let's get going before my anxiety gets the better of me... I'll be in your hands Jai..."

"We will do our best to keep you here old friend. You got promises to keep after all. Can't let you leave your family behind again... can we Vector?" Jai offered with a quiet humor as he hugged him tight.

"No... Afterall. We will be sharing all those stories - about your idiot ass waiting in the bar for her and others - to your family. Good luck Mantis." He patted his shoulder and headed to Wintress. "I will wait with you folks in the waiting area, if that is alright? You do not want to be there when he wakes up."

"Can we get a wheelchair to the conference room please?" Jai paged before heading out of the room, seeming to don his professional manner again as he went to prep for the extensive surgery to come.

Stiffly Mantis got to his feet and walked the few steps towards his family and pulled them into a weak hug. "I need you all to know... that I love you all dearly... no matter if the man you end up seeing before you is no longer me.... please be my anchors... I will come back to you all... I promise" he whispered hoarsely as the door opened. Placing a kiss on all of their foreheads and a gentle hand on his wife's belly, he lingered, so very reluctant to go before handing over his cane and allowing the nurses to help seat him in the provided chair. 

"Please follow me, Mrs. Zenier.... We must ask you to wait in the reception area as we prep him. One of our staff will let you see him off before he enters the surgery area. He is in good hands." The man said gently as he guided them out.

The next hour was sluggishly dragging by as a woman came out to retrieve them. "He is about to go into surgery, please follow me to his room." She stated as she guided them down the halls towards the back of the building. They entered and paused as several nurses checked monitors and connections on the man, his hair tied and capped, while a blue partial smock lay over him- modified to allow them the sterilize his interfaces and the surrounding areas. A nurse was carefully cleaning his face with a solution as they came closer.

He offered them a soft tired smile as Zohar and Andromeda gently placed their hands on his exposed hand. The metal fingers curled weakly around theirs. "Take care of your mother for me... and each other..." he whispered to them as the sedation in his ic started to take effect. "I love you... all of you... please.... don't....... let me........ go." He breathed as his body started to relax. Zohar held his face neutral and gently pulled Andy away from him before holding his mother's hand firmly. They watched as the nurses placed a mask over his nose and mouth and rolled him out of the room... The same nurse that lead them there slowly eased them back to the waiting area. "Let us know if you folks need anything.... it's going to be a long wait." She offered sympathetically. Then the time seemed to crawl at a torturous pace as they began to wait again.


	6. Let Us Live Again

Zohar sat quietly next to his mother as Andromeda fidgeted with her hair. The eerily quiet waiting room seemed all to peaceful compared to his inner turmoil. They should've noticed sooner... His frequent fevers were not from acquired illnesses... They were from within, his body attempting to to get rid of the toxins by itself. The clear signs of his hair slowly fading to an unhealthy light green as the man slowly cut off lengths not to his liking. A frown etched itself into his lips as he hid it behind his hands, gloved in the silver cloth that the man had given him. Years... it had taken years for them to finally have a mere handful of peaceful family moments. So long he had watched the man toil and sweat to get them to forgive his stupid blunder that left them fatherless as children. His pink eyes darkened as the memories of him fussing with his arms, massaging the aching muscles that seemed to dive into the interface. This man who had literally given everything to them, all that he could offer, and they hadn't been attentive enough to notice his ailments. Tears wanted to burst forth, fists wanted to fly, hit anything that could numb his jumbled mess of emotions. He needed to get it out of him... but he was needed to support his mother... His sister as the stress radiated from them like a thick morning fog.

"Mind if I chat with you folks?" A voice jolted him out of his darkening thoughts. He gazed up with dull eyes at the orange haired man before glancing at his mother. She motioned for Vector to sit across of them with a silent motion. He lowered himself and offered a meek smile. "I don't know if it will help... but let me tell you a few things about Mantis.... It will help pass the time and I believe it will send good energies to him... He will need all that he can get." The man rumbled as he pulled out a picture from his wallet.

Handing Wintress a faded picture of the three men standing amongst a crowd of people all smiling and waving. The camera had caught the light of the sun on many different parts of all the people. All of them amputees with mechanical and traditional prosthetics showing them off as the men in the middle seemed to be caught in mid laugh. Her blue gaze softened as she spotted Tritus on the right with his arms in the air like he was showing off the crowd behind him, smiling, happy, young.... Healthy. The man in the middle looked like Dr. Jai as he was dressed in his doctors smock laughing at the two men beside him. Vector not looking like he aged at all mimicking Tritus' grand movement. On the back was a hand written date that made the picture 25 years old and a single sentence. 'Let us LIVE AGAIN!' A small smile graced her face as she handed it to her children. "What was this about?"

"Heh... We were named the forefathers of the Incomplete on that date. Our legacy was finally accepted into the medical community....Your husband did a lot of the grunt work you know.... He personally helped improve the lives of thousands who had no way to be fully independent by taking on those models in his youth. My mother made his first prosthetics and I can tell you... She didn't approve of his recklessness.. But that man.... he doesn't or rather cant stand being idle... I thought you would appreciate maybe hearing about him from someone else."

"It is a nice distraction... He doesn't really talk about his work or his friends for that matter. Although I have seen your contact information in his office... Do you think he will be okay Mr. Vector?"

The man sighed deeply as he steepled his fingers in thought. "I believe he will pull through the surgery.... but I don't know if he will come back mentally.... You see. The first 15 prototypes were not meant to be removed.... there were small improvements that were made as Mantis continued to use them. His were exceedingly agonizing to put in.... I can only imagine it will be worse for them to be taken out. And not to mention its not just three this time, its all five.... I do wish to warn you though. There is nothing i can say or do to prepare you for it but about an hour from his estimated time of awakening, you will hear Dr. J make an announcement. This is to alert his staff to tend to their patients more closely and to warn the patients of an expected disturbance."

"What Distrubance?"

"J and I have been through this three times my dear... He is violent and incoherent when he first wakes from surgery. After his first one we all agreed that he would need to be restrained if he ever needed to go under again. When he comes out of surgery I will take you to see him... Although the restraints are mostly for his safety and health... It is equally for our protection. He bit me last time he woke up... But you will know... Unfortunately he's got a good pair of lungs in him... He's a literal Banshee. Screams bloody hell like a psych ward patient...." He explained slowly.

"... He screams? That's it?"

"Its worse when you experience it Madame... Far worse... I must ask all of you not to panic as much as you can. Dr.J and I will be with him for the next 48 hours to monitor him... But we won't know if the pain killers are enough until he wakes. So... If you can, brace yourselves for it... It is unsettling." He sat back as the Andy handed the photo to Zohar who gripped it a bit tightly as he processed the new information. 

"Mr. Vector... Is there nothing we can do to ease that?" He asked softly as he gazed at the photo. 

"No... Unfortunately, we can only administer pain medications once he is awake... If you dose him too high, he may not come back mentally... I'm sorry."

"Ah... I see.. thank you." The quiet man murmured as he handed the photo back.

They passed the day by with Vector sharing silly stories about the man in surgery. Restrained laughter and half meant jokes about the man were exchanged as day shifted into night. Vector leaving periodically to get them food or updates from the Dr. Finally Vector came back in the late evening and ushered the weary family into a room at the back of the facility. Dr. Jai greeted them tiredly but a small glimmer of hope was in his eyes as he stepped aside from the door to reveal the bed with Tritus' unconscious form on it, already tied down by padded restraints on his chest, arms, legs, and stomach. White bandages making him look like a gingerbread man decorated with pinkish white frosting for limbs. His hair was tied to his right side as bandages covered his left face. The redness of the skin showing its aggravation as some parts started to turn purple. The oxygen mask on his face condensing white and fading steadily telling them he was still alive, still physically with them, under the blanket that Vector was gently placing onto the sleeping man. They moved to touch him only to have the Dr's gentle hand stop them. 

"His skin cannot handle much more stimulation... Hopefully tomorrow it will be ok. He's made it through a long surgery... but Here's where the real fight begins. The first two nights after surgery we will be monitoring him in shifts, but I expect him to wake somewhere around 3 AM.... Please feel free to rest in the next room. Vector will be monitoring him while I clean up and also retire for a bit. He has set it up so you folks could be nearby until he wakes. I pray for the best." He offered a tired pat to Wintress' hand before exiting. 

"Thank you Doctor." Wintress murmured as she stepped closer to her husband. The desire to brush against his skin, maybe by miraculous design, and rouse him back to them was so very strong. A flash of silver caught her eye as Zohar took off one of his gloves and gently arranged the green hair away from his body... "When will we be able to bathe him?" He asked quietly as his fingers worked at blood clots that speckled dully against the strands.

"Not for a few days at the least. We will be applying a mild solution to the areas to avoid aggravating the areas more than necessary. It also helps to prevent most secondary infections." Vector rumbled as he checked on the monitors. 

"Teach me how to care for him. Please." The headstrong tone of the young man made him pause in his check through. Leveling the man with a stern stare for a long moment he sighed.

"Rest, boy. We will see if you have the same resolve once he wakes.... if you can deal with that... I will teach you how to care for someone as injured as him... Please go get some rest as it is not easy to care for broken patients on little sleep." He said firmly - no room for argument especially from a youngster like Zohar.

"I want to learn too." His gaze flicked to the stubborn face of his friend's daughter. A huff, came from his chest, "stubborn the lot of you. Just like your father. Fine. Fine. Go get some rest first...." Glancing towards Wintress, "Please, you all need as much as you can get."

"Zohar, Andromeda.... Come... I believe Vector is offering sound advice.. if anything happens he will let's us know." With pursed lips and worried eyes she turned and left for the neighboring room. Warm fuzzy blankets obviously not standard commodities were folded neatly on the three beds. There were the standard blankets there as well, a smooth but warm contrast to their fluffier kin.... but she took a fuzzy one to wrap herself in as her children walked in. Their faces said everything and she knew her's did too. They sat on either side of her seeming to be lost in their own inner torment just as she was... Wordlessly she wrapped the blanket around them with her arms and hugged them close. The touch seemed to ease some of their anxiety as they relaxed into her arms and her into their frames. "At least he's alive." She whispered as they shared a quiet moment in which relief and and dread tangled. Slowly their breathing lulled them into sleep, bodies eager to rest. 

"Attention all staff and Patients, this is Dr. Jai, I apologize for the early announcement but we wish to inform you that we have a patient who will be waking up from surgery shortly and may cause a ruckus. Please remain in your assigned rooms and as much as possible, do not panic. All nurses will be on the floor for the next hour as we anticipate screaming upon the patient's awakening. If you are in need of immediate assistance please notify one of the staff. Thank you for your cooperation." Dr. J's voiced sternly echoed through the early morning silence, making the huddled family jump at the sudden noise. Wintress gently tightened the blanket around them, a quiet get some more sleep as she gazed at the closed door. Soon they would hear him scream... she prayed desperately that it wasn't as bad as Vector made it sound. The silence of the early morning still remained unbroken around them as the twins dozed off into a light slumber.


	7. To Feel is to Know You're Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning potential Trigger - Gore -

The silence was unnerving as Wintress waited, minutes seeming like hours as they ticked on by. Glancing at the clock, 45 minutes since the announcement.... fear began to crawl in her stomach. Maybe he wasn't going to wake up this time. Dread slowly clawing its way up to her throat she hugged her family a little tighter.

"Jayyyyyyyy!!!" A sudden hoarse shout as scuffling was heard in the next room. "Oomph, J! Get the Meds! He's coming -"

"nnnNNNNYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-" An echoing scream suddenly ripped through the silence, filling it with vibrations of twisted agony and fear. The haunting screech jolted the twins from their slumber and they went stiff as their mother held them firmly as if frozen by the sound. The frantic sound of shoes running down the hall and skidding as they turned into the room next to theirs drew them out of their shock as another howl erupted from the patient next door. 

"AHHGGGGGGGGGGGHHHNNNNNNHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA"

"Vector! Hold him down!" They heard the orders of the Dr as the feral cry of their father dragged through the air. Andromeda pushed her way out of her mother's grasp frantically and ran to the next room. She froze in the doorway at the grotesque sight that greeted her. The Dr drawing up something in a syringe, Vector struggling to keep a hold on the restrained man's torso as he arched and thrashed under the restraints. His body was trembling so much with each movement as his head fell back and screamed again. Flailing and trying to break free, away from the pain, his eye was red and unfocused, tears already sliding down over reddening skin, bandages starting to take on a eerily deep crimson with each tremor and toss of his body. Vector biting his lip and forcefully pressing her father's right shoulder to the bed as Dr. J quickly injected said arm. 

She ran to their sides as the distant patter of her bother and mother entered the room. The man thrashed violently but his movements were starting to slow. 

"Ahhn- nnnnghhh- ahh." He crooned, seeming to calm just a bit as her hand touched his right cheek, rubbing away his streaming tears as her own started to fall. Biting her lip when the unfocused gaze staggered slowly upwards. The thought that slid forward scared her, 'He looks like a mortally wounded animal.' Although she wasn't certain, she could feel it. The man before her was indeed a far different man from their father. A warm hand placed itself on her shoulder as she watched his mouth flounder a little, small sounds of fading pain and with it her father's consciousness. She held his face until his body relaxed and the full weight rested in her palm.

"Ah. As you can see... the pain meds were administered and it should give us about 8 hours of relief... then he will need another. If we are lucky he won't be as vocal next time..." Dr. J explained as he gently patted her shoulder. Zohar came to stand next to her, trembling slightly from the display of agony, he held his mother's hand as he guided her closer as if afraid that she too might run from the prone man before them. Swallowing hard he gazed over the bloodying bandages. "Teach me. Please." He hoarsely spoke towards Vector. Pink eyes swirled with unease and pain as the man gave him a tired look. 

"Take off your coat and put on a smock, you will need to wear gloves. I'll teach you how to change his bandages first... it won't be pretty, Boy. He likely tore some of the stitches." Vector instructed. J pulled a few seats next to the bed and gently guided the quiet women to sit, weary and sympathetic hands gently rested on their shoulders with a soft reassuring squeeze. 

"The areas will be inflamed and very uh... unpleasant to look at.. if it is too much for you, please feel free to look away." The doctor warned before moving to grab some ready made solution, cotton, gauze, and fresh wrappings. He took out some elbow length gloves for all three of them and carefully guided Zohar to the sink. The both of them spent a hefty amount of time scrubbing and drying their hands on autoclaved towels, Vector did his last as to open the glove packages for them and roll up Zohar's sleeves just a bit more. He was already by mantis carefully undoing the restraints on what remained of his limbs and slowly unwrapping dirtied strips of bandage with a practiced touch, depositing the filthy rags into a bucket below the bed.

Zohar gawked as the dr guided him back to the bed, more layers of bandage being peeled off revealing heavily bruised X's on the stumps, stitches meticulously spaced, booth fresh and dried blood clotting along the sutures. "Why does it look like that Dr? It's not supposed to look like THAT is it?"

"Sadly it is expected, Zohar. Flesh is very easy to bruise in general... surgery is not a delicate thing. Especially for these cases. We have to cut muscle and tendons, bone, manipulate the flesh to accommodate or release the implants. The body was not meant to be taken apart and it reacts in kind when it is injured." He answered as Vector poured the solution over his legs for them. "We are going to lightly scrub his surgery areas with this solution, if possible try to avoid direct contact with the incision areas. It is alright for the blood clots to be stuck in the stitches, in fact a bit better as it helps the area heal a tiny bit faster." He instructed as experienced hands started to massage the barely bubbly solution around.

"J, you'll need to check his socket after your done over there. It's bleeding a little too much." Vector piped up as he pulled the last bandage away from the mans face. There too, bruised deep hues of purples with the puffy skin seeping out little trails of blood. The small gasp Wintress made caught their attention as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Will that heal? It- looks like it was deep." She breathed as she reached for her daughters hand. Andromeda squeezed her hand tightly, she could feel her mother's pain, her brothers pain, and she couldn't imagine her father's pain but she knew nothing to soothe it. Their father would be so unhappy if it stayed just like that... vain man.... damn him. Why did it seem to hurt more to see him like this.... than to see him ill? Vector carefully placed a hanky on their laps. 

"It will look like this for a while but the swelling should go down. It will take a couple of weeks as the deeper tissues start to heal. Once it is though, it should smooth out but he will probably wear his eye patch anyways." He offered a small smile as he let the two men work around. "Once he stable, he will be able to discharge but we must request for you folks to stay in town... he will not be able to fly for a while as his bones will need a longer period of time to heal."

"When do you think he will be coherent again?" Zohar asked as J showed him how to dry and apply the fresh bandages.

"Eh.... J maybe you should answer that..."

"I suppose you're right Vect... Honestly it varies. Usually the first four days of pain and medications make him disconnect from the world. It's like he's just gone after those days.... some times it takes a month and at it's worse it took three months for him to start interacting again... this is his most extensive surgery so far... so I hope it doesn't take three months or more."

"What happens if he does?"

"It is likely he won't ever come back. I mean there have been studies where patients go into a vegetable like state. Some cases regain consciousness.... a majority don't though."

"Is there anyway we can bring him back faster?"

"Hmmm.... I've read files saying that daily interactions such as stories or small talk have been successful in rousing them from their states. I'd recommend trying it but please know I am not an expert in that field... I just want to give you a honest advice." The doctor mused before he started to work on his patients eye. "Zohar come and take careful notes on this part. The eyes are in very close proximity to the brain. Of all of his surgery areas this is the most important to care for. Infections are the worst case scenarios for healing areas. Legs and arms aren't as crucial but if this spot gets an infection, it will not take long for it to spread to his brain. Remember this. Always, even after it heals, make sure he cares meticulously for this one. The aftercare is something that can throw off even the most mundane procedures due to negligence. " Andy stood to watch as the gloved hands carefully dabbed solution on and off with cotton, filling the sunken surface with gauze and guiding her brothers hands on how to wrap it. 

Once finished he helped Zohar clean up a bit before he moved to Vector. "Get some rest, I'll take over now... thanks for your help." 

"Heh, see you in a few hours doc. Good night to you all Zenier family. I'll see you soon." Vector murmured tiredly and walked away. Jai gently covered his patient and friend with a new blanket. His golden eyes mellow before he gazed at the family on the other side of his friend. "I'd suggest you folks go home for a bit, eat, move... maybe do something to occupy your minds for a little bit... but it's up to you. He will still be here... Maybe go find him a nice sappy book.... I'm sure he'd love to hear any of you read it to him..."

"Doctor... Thank you for your kindness. May we have a bit of privacy with him?"

"Of course. I'll check by in 10 minutes, call if you hear any unusual beeps from the monitors." He mentioned before closing the door behind him.

"Mama.... that was frightening.... I know he warned us... but."

"I know Andromeda.... I am going to stay with your father for a bit... It is a bit selfish but please go home... like the doctor requested... get a smock for him. Maybe a couple. Hopefully it will make him more comfortable when he wakes." She murmured softly as she placed a hand on her daughter's leg. "Take your brother with you, get something to eat, freshen up. When you return I'll do the same..."

Andromeda looked at her mother with neutral eyes, lip twitching at her request. Zohar's silver fingers gently curled around her arm, a small tug - Come on - "We'll be back soon, Mama." He quietly said as he pulled a bit harder on her arm. Reluctantly she started to walk with her brother, gazing back at their parents until the door closed behind them. 

Shaking fingers gently brushed against his hot skin of his face as she started to cry quietly. Tears that she'd been holding back rushed forward as her fingers mapped out his swollen face. Leaning forward she kissed his right cheek, "Remember your promise... you stupid idiot..." She whispered into his ear. Never had she seen this before, not even in her profession. Small wounds were common, easy to heal but these... frightened her. The wads of bandages looked pristine now against his caramel hued skin and the spiderwebbing of translucent scars that peeked out of it. Hands fussed with his hospital smock, smoothing the exposed parts before adjusting the blanket to rest beneath his stumps. Her touches lingered, even as light as they were, muscles twitched and relaxed as they passed. She smiled sadly as she fussed with his appearance. He would have loved the fact that she was fussing over him, her idiot.... loved it when she graced him with even a tiny amount of attention. The memories of his little moments, ridiculously cheesy and others remarkably sweet... brought bittersweet tears back to her eyes. Moving her hand to rest on his covered chest, she could feel his lungs slowly pulling in air and falling as he released it. Good...Keep breathing, my Mantis... Come back to us. 

Come Back.


	8. Seeing Ghosts

The crowds parted for the twins as they seemed to emanate a dark aura. Cautious glances were sent their way as they headed to the docks. Whispers swirled in their wake as their sea colored hair flowed behind them. "Oh? Where's their parents? Something must've happened. They never leave together and come back in sets. We should ask them. No! They aren't in a friendly mood. Leave them be. " Words mingled as quiet overlapping murmurs of the crowd grew behind them. Swiping his right hand over the ship's entry way. It pinged as it recognized his cufflink's design. They briskly entered and headed down that halls as the door clanked shut with a heavy thud. Not a word needed to be said as they split ways to their separate rooms.

He flung his coat onto his bed, his hands beginning to shake as he worked on his vest buttons. Finally in private he could channel. Designs would not ease his inner turmoil, no fabric could dazzle out the vivid images of his father attempting to free himself from his restraints nor could it ever rid the look upon his bandaged face filled with agony and fear. Biting his lip as he flung his vest hard onto the bed. "We should've noticed sooner. Now we cant do anything for him.... Now he's alone. In pain. And maybe not even himself anymore. Fuck!" He seethed as he paced his room, the meticulously kept room slowly becoming a tornado of papers as he lashed out at the papers on his desk. No. No. I need to focus. Mama needs me to support her and Andy.... Andy would need support too. She had that look in her eyes... obsession. He'd seen it in his own many a time and in his father's as he had toiled. Scowling he grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. "Don't let me go." He whispered to the tiled walls as he stepped into the hot stream of water.

Clean. Scrub. Wash.

Rinse.

Rinse. Fists hit the tiles several times as water flowed down his sea foam hued hair in streams. Steam rose up to bathe his face as he grit his teeth. "It won't be pretty... He knew... He fucking knew..." He choked out as tears began to fall, cool tears whisked away by the hot water of the shower. "He knew...it would hurt... it would hurt him.. hurt us... and he couldn't do anything to help us.... shit... Dad.... Please... please... " He sobbed quietly sinking to the floor. "Don't leave us after all this...."

He stayed in the shower a for a while longer to relax in the warming water before he finally forced himself up and out. Drying off and getting dressed he glanced in the mirror at his reflection. His pink eyes gazed at his attire, silvers and blacks with accents of blues glimmered, but he took a moment to really look. "No wonder people mistake me for him... I really do look like him..." He murmured before pausing. He took off his silver and donned a white coat... a prototype of the suit he had been designing for him. Whites with silver accents, things he knew the man would wear.... Well joyfully. He would wear anything he had made him. A sad smile flashed upon his features before he left his room in his white attire. His walk was brisk as he entered the absent man's bedroom. Pulling out a couple of neatly folded smocks and pausing to pick up his signature white eyepatch. He began to pack a bag with the smocks, eyepatch, a few hair brushes, and the necklace Andy had made for him. For now these would be good enough... "We should head back soon." He muttered picking up the bag and heading to his sister's room.

Her back faced him as she had her nose in several books across her table. Narrowing his eyes he headed towards her. Beads of water rested in her fluffed wavy hair. Thank goodness, at least she cleaned first. "Andy... We have to go soon." He said softly. 

"I know.... but there HAS to be something we can do to help him... somehow." She glanced over her shoulder with desperate blue eyes. "Something to ease his pain.... I don't want to see him like that... I don't want anyone to see him like that again..." She finished in a whisper. Placing his silver clothed hands on her shoulders in agreement.

"Bring them... you can work on it as we wait for him to wake again... We need to let Mama rest up as well... Come on Andy." 

She glanced up at him with a stern pout before closing and bagging her books, pausing to pack a box of chemical solutions in as well. "Fine. Did we need to pick up anything else?" She muttered once she was done. 

"No... not now anyways... I'm sure we can get him some books later... just in case." He offered her a hand and lead her to the door. " Let's go Andy." 

"Keep up then." She huffed at him, a small smile, as she lead the way back with her heavy bag of books. She spared him a glance as they walked in step, "You look like Father, you know..."

"Yeah... I... don't want to forget who he is...." He lowered his voice as they approached the clinic. He got an approving smile from his sister as they entered. Several nurses dropped their files as he walked by staring at him like a ghost had followed him. His blue green hair flowed behind his back, although not as long as his father's, it left people gawking in their wake. A splitting image of what the man named Mantis would've looked like had fate not taken his legs, his arms, and his eye. Vector was heading in to relieve Dr. Jai from his watch and dropped his cup of coffee in shock. the twins watched as the orange haired man did a double take to make sure his friend was still on the bed. Inside J and Wintress started at the man confused. 

"Vector? Are you alright?" Jai inquired cautiously as he made his way towards the door.

"Shit. I bloody thought he died and was walking down the blasted halls. But its his damn kid." He breathed before bending down to pick up his broken cup. Jai Handed him a towel for the spilt coffee.

"What the hell are you going on about? I think you need to switch to decaf." The doctor grumbled just as the Twins stopped by the door. He froze. 

"Well I'll be damned. It _is_ his spirit. Spitting image of your father kid. Just don't loose your limbs like him alright? I'd hate to ruin your good looks with his ugly stick." He joked lightly before moving aside to let them pass. Wintress gave both of them a relieved smile. "Madame. You have been blessed with beautiful children, I'll wager most of their good looks come from you.... Ahem... All joking aside. He is stable. Vector will be watching over him now. I have a few patients to visit but I will be back in 3 hours.... He will need another injection in 4 hours... Hopefully he will be less violent..." 

"Thanks Doctor. Mr. Vector, can you teach me how to care for him now?"

"Of course Little Mantis. Come, lets practice your bandaging and cleaning skills first. Then we can move from there." Vector replied. "J... Can I bother you to have one of your staff bring me another cup of brew please?"

"Sure, Vect. Holler if you need me."

"See you soon J." Vector called as he grabbed some rolls of bandages and tossed them to Zohar. Meanwhile, Andromeda set her bag down by Zohar's on one of the empty chairs. 

"Head on out Mama. We will take care of him and wait for you to return." She patted her arm. A gentle embrace from her mother and she left quietly. Opening her bag, she pulled out a bottle of her chemicals and placed a towel under the prone man's head, careful to keep all of his green hair on it. She glanced towards Vector and her brother, still busy practicing a proper wrap, -good- she popped it open and poured a bit onto it. The clear liquid soaked and spread through his hair, dripping off with specks of dirt and blood landing onto the towel. Rifling through her brother's bag for a brush, she paused as her fingers caught onto a cold silver chain. Hooking it she pulled it out with a smile. The small metal crescent pendant swung, revealing a mantis as the light hit it just right. Collecting the chain in her two hands she gently put it on her father's neck. Maybe it would help him.. or at least she hoped. Grasping the brush she began to comb through his hair in long strokes causing the liquids to wick out excess oils and filth from his hair. "Zohar... When you change his bandage I want to clean him up a bit."

He looked over at her. "Oh, I thought I saw you pack those. Will it be okay for his surgery areas?" Vector eyed the two quizzically as they paused in his wrapping lesson to see her nod.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Andy is a chemist of sorts and an herbalist. She has been making solutions that are very soft and can clean rather well... I'm sure you know how he hates being dirty."

"Heh. That he does... I would like to see how they work. After his next injection lets use it on one of his limbs. Just to test it on a fresh area."

Andy scoffed at him, "It will be fine, he's used it for burns and deep cuts before. Besides its gentler than having to massage it in."

Vector raised an eyebrow at her tone, "No wonder you managed to unnerve him so much when he first met you. Sharp tongue you have there, Andromeda... It's nice to see that you're in the innovative Sphere too.... But try not to end up physically like your father..." 

"Hmph. We both are. Just not as flashy about it, Mr. Vector."

"After all this is mostly done... May I ask to see? Considering your parents, you've both got beauty and brains. And thankfully it seems more common sense. " Zohar chuckled as his sister made a face at the man and continued to brush out her father's hair. It was going to be an interesting three hours.


	9. One Step forward, two Steps back

Three days passed in rhythmic bursts of quiet company, soothing operatic songs and stories from the twins, Wintress' humming as she played with his hair, and the gradually fading bouts of his screaming every time he woke up. They were all wearing down even though Dr. Jai and Vector seemed to be relaxing more as the third day passed. "All of you... Go get some rest at home all of you." Jai instructed as he washed his hands as Vector sat down across of the family. 

"Please... Let us stay here for the night Doctor. It would be easier for all of us to be nearby." Wintress asked hopefully, the poor mother to be already becoming anxious at the thought of what might happen if they weren't there. Zohar and Andromeda stayed next to their father's side as the two gentlemen exchanged a knowing glance.

"With all due respect. It is admirable of you all to come and stay so regularly... but it is Unhealthy to be here all the time as you wait for him to wake. Please, just for tonight give yourselves a break from this. Or try to. We will notify you immediately if there are any changes but at this point he is doing as well as he can in regards to past experiences. We already know he will be up again around 7 in the morning, We will be waiting for you alright?"

With reluctant glances to each other the family agreed, it would be a restless night for them... But they still left with quiet good byes.

"You know they ain't gonna sleep, J." Vector mentioned casually. The doctor merely shrugged. 

"From tomorrow on, it will be up to them to pull him back. He's already been showing the signs. Gotta hand it to the dolt though... He's got a strong psyche. I'm surprised he lasted this long... Well this time. It's a damn miracle he even made it to this point. Tomorrow we are going to get a feeding tube in him. Preferably before his family comes."

"Oh? Intranasal this time? How unusual for you. Is it a new method?"

"Yeah. Less invasive as well but I'd prefer the process to not be seen by them... You think they can handle tomorrow?"

"...I think they will not be alright with what has happened. It might hurt them more to see him alive but... vacant. Lucky Bastard... Got himself a good family..."

"Heh... Yeah... Sappy Romantic must be the way to get a good partner. Too bad we ain't that huh... Well Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be easier at least for us. Send them your good thoughts Vect. They are gonna need it." 

"Good Night to you too Doc."

"Night Vect."

\-----------------------------------------------

7 am on the dot the family was there and allowed into the closed clinic by a nurse. They entered the room and stiffened. Had he not awakened for his medications? that couldn't be as the doctor was injecting him was a quarter dose of his usual pain meds... but the unconscious man didn't move at all. 

"Good Morning. I would like to let you know that he has maintained his stable condition overnight and no longer is in need of frequent observation. No he is not dead and the tube in his nose is his feeding tube. We have a liquid diet to help sustain his body as he recovers." J greeted them quickly as he made room for them by the man. 

"His restraints are off." Andromeda observed before giving the two men a suspicious look. "Why."

"And why isn't he moving?" Zohar chimed in as their mother gently touched his face her brows furrowing. 

"We said his recovery would take a while. Majority of it is psychological." J explained briefly as he watched them closely. "In short his mind broke under the stress of the pain and the medications... It has happened every time he has done these procedures. As you can see, he is no longer a physical danger to anyone anymore and thus no need to restrain him... He is much like a living doll at the moment... He seemed hopeful before he went under that you lot could bring him back. I pray that he is right."

"Will we be able to take him home today then?" Zohar asked perking up a bit as he figured there was nothing else for them to do here. All he got was a sad smile from the two men.

"He will have to stay here for another week before we can discharge him. This is to ensure that his areas are healing in the right direction. By the end of next week I'm sure Vector will have taught you the basics of caring for him in this state, not much different from now but the little steps matter. I intend to visit him when you take him home at two day intervals until I deem it alright to extend the time between visits. One of us will be dropping off supply kits for you during the week until he no longer needs any bandages. I will reiterate this before he leaves with you next week. I already know you wont but due to policy I must inform you. Do NOT take the Mantis out of the dock with him in it. It will harm him and potentially reopen the suture areas." 

Zohar blinked before nodding and waiting for Vector to motion him over to explain his feeding tube and other care instructions. Instead he brought out a syringe and jar of liquid from a bag on the counter. Vector began to explain and demonstrate how to feed him and it unnerved them how the glowing fluid disappeared up his nose. Wintress sighed softly and glanced towards the doctor.

"You knew he was nearing this point didn't you? Was there no way to stop it?" Blue eyes regarded the doctor carefully, searching for any clues in his body language to tell her he was lying.

"Yes, we knew... Honestly there's no way to help anyone in that situation. From what I understand, you are in a vague profession that deals with a lot of pain physically. Don't worry he still hasn't told us exactly what you do but he made it a clear boundary that we aren't to cross." 

"Okay, I think I know where you are going with this but please continue."

"The psyche can only handle so much pain for a certain amount of time. If they are subjected to extensive pain for an extended period of time they are likely to reach and surpass their mental threshold. Many times it has been recorded that people just break and end up in states like Tritus over there."

"When will he wake up then?"

"From what he's told me... when he can find his way back. He's described the feeling as being trapped in a memory that's melded with the sensations of his physical reality. I can't say for sure when or if he will come back mentally... but I have him pretty stable physically for you folks to still have him."

"ah. I- Thank you... I suppose that is all you can provide for us huh?"

"Sadly it is... The rest will be up to you folks. But Physically I've done all I can. I feel that it is not enough. He has done so much for us and we will be around if you and your children need anything from us. Anything at all, please let us know." Jai clasped her hands in his for a soft pat before gently guiding her to Mantis' bedside. J gently moved her hand to Mantis' chest as he slumbered away. Deep even breaths rose and fell under her hand bringing a smile to her face. 

"Dammit Mantis. You better wake up. Or so help me I will court your lovely lady." J teased gently patting his shoulder. "I'll take my leave now. You all know how to find me here. Best wishes." With one more friendly pat on his friend's shoulder he turned and left calling for a nurse. Andromeda glared after the man, doctor or not, She would not make that an easy feat.

A scoff caught her attention, "I used to think that Mantis was just over exaggerating the way you glared at him. Damn. You could cut mountains in half with that gaze. It's pretty impressive."

"She's had a lot of practice." Zohar chuckled as he sat down next to Vector. "Will you be staying today as well?"

"No, I'll be off in a few to rest up and start working on your father's limbs. You have my condolences for his current state. It is not easy to bring him back you know." He patted the younger image of his friend on the back. "I'm going to pop by here and there when he makes it home. I hope you won't mind the intrusion."

"Vector... You've done so much for us and him... of course we'd enjoy your company every so often." Wintress chuckled softly. "You have promised to tell me more about his bar hopping and the like."

"Oh, Madame... I will tell you don't worry. For now though I will also retire for a bit. Good luck to you all." He smiled as he stood and left, leaving them to gaze at their father's bandaged form. 

"His swelling has gone down and the bruises are slowly fading." Andy murmured as she began to comb his hair again as if hoping the motions might rouse him sooner. Wintress hugged her daughter slightly, "You know Andromeda, I'm sure he would faint from happiness if he saw you combing his hair."

"Oh? Why? And Don't tell him. He doesn't need to know."

"He always calms himself down after the work day ends by combing his hair... I figured it's therapeutic for him." 

"Hey Mama, look he opened his eye." Zohar interjected as the man's eye sluggishly blinked partially open. The deep pink iris seemed to be dull in the light as his pupil constricted reflexively. Andromeda waved a hand in front of his face and slumped a bit as it got no reaction at all from him. 

"He's not in there.... is he Mama?"

"He is sweetie. He is... we just need to give him something to focus on."

They shared a companionable silence for a few moments before Andy began her obsessive research again, that's all Wintress ever saw her doing nowadays. She spared a glance at her son, who'd been dressing every other day in similar garb to his father, but she worried more and more as he had started to leave for a while and often came back at least buzzed from a local bar no doubt. Resting a warm hand on her slowly growing belly, she let out a ragged sigh. It was going to be a long journey. Again.

Dammit Tritus.


	10. Half Way Home

Mantis never really reacted to anything they tried over the past two weeks, not the book readings, the twins' songs, the one sided conversations but he was finally cleared to go home. Stable Dr. Jai had said, nothing more that he could do other than periodic checks on his surgery areas. Vector had been kind enough to help them transport him home in the evening as to avoid as many nosy people as possible. Wintress had managed to deflect the growing questions from the townsfolk as to where the Mantis was. She could only say that he was currently unwell and that they could be referred to a trusted mechanic in the village for any appointments. More stress than she honestly didn't need as her children started to become a bit more distant in their ways of coping.

Finally Vector and Zohar placed the smock covered man on his bed. Vector offered them a tired pat of reassurance on each of their shoulders before leaving quietly. They had everything they would need to care for him... Wintress couldn't help the smile she wore. He was finally home, not completely here but still, he was home.  
They sat around him quietly for a bit as the anxiety started to lighten a bit in the room.   
"It's so weird... seeing him like this. I kind of just expect him to wake up at any moment." Andy muttered softly as she pulled his smock down a little.

"Yeah... I'm going to get some sleep. I'll be up in the morning to change his bandages and clean him up." Zohar stood up tiredly and kissed his mother and sister goodnight before leaving.

"Night Zo." Andromeda called after him before turning to her mother. "I guess I'll go too, Good night Mama. I hope tonight we can sleep better now that he's home... sorta."

"Good night sweetie. Try to get a bit of sleep before you go back to studying... Please?" 

"I'll try... But I can't make you any promises Mama..."

"Okay... Come out for breakfast though... I'd appreciate the company."

"Oh- Of course Mama... Sorry."

"It's alright, go on."

"Love you." Her daughter called behind her as she left the room, pausing to gaze at the body on the bed. "Night Dad." Then she was gone.

Wintress stroked her husbands face, dammit. He looked so peaceful like this despite all of his bandages. "Are you seeing red dear? If so... Scarlet... I hope you're still in there... I'm worried... The kids are becoming distant... You and Tritus are not here... I know for a fact that Zohar is going out drinking far more frequently than he admits. Andromeda... I don't have a clue about what she is doing but she's always scribbling things down and testing things... the townspeople are asking questions now... I can't do anything but direct them elsewhere for repairs. This is too much stress, dear. Please... Please come back to us soon. I can't raise another child without you." She whispered to him as she curled up next to him. Blue eyes taking in his relaxed face as his smock moved in time with his breathing. Everything about him seemed a bit healthier, his color was coming back to a heavier glow despite the shrinking areas of redness. 

"But on a clean slate...Dr. Jai said he will be by in two days to check on you... He's hoping to try and remove your stitches earlier if possible and Vector is almost done with the main structure of your prosthetics. Dr. Jai also said he is going to help pay for another set just in case. You have such wonderful friends... You should've told me about them sooner. They've told me quite interesting tidbits about you... About your other surgeries. How you've been helping out so many people... About that stupid box of opera tickets that they believe you still have. I want you to show me. I need you to show me... Soon." She chatted quietly at him, fingers running along his neck and chest in long soothing motions. "I miss you... That's something I once waited an entire pregnancy and ten years to say. I cannot believe you've made me say it again only a dozen years later and pregnant once more." She drifted off as she rested her arm across his chest. His heart beat pulsed through him steadily, such a calming aura. Slowly it lulled her to sleep with him in her arms. As she drifted off to a long forgotten peace, his nub twitched slightly as if it intended to wrap around her.


	11. Sappy Crap

Several days passed as their routine of working, reading, cleaning, and feeding their father became second nature. Andromeda sighed as she headed to her father's bedroom from the kitchen. Deep crimson gloves with black accents covered her hands nowadays as she made it a habit to show up for breakfast... Her brother scarcely came anymore much to her mother's dismay. Breakfast had been their usual quiet clinking of dishes with small talk of the news and how they were fairing. Andromeda always stayed a bit longer to see if her mother was okay as she began to show signs of morning sickness. Another sibling... Hopefully they would get to meet their father as she knew Zohar would not be the best brother currently... most certainly not a replacement for Mantis. 

A sigh left her as she entered Mantis' bedroom, Zohar obviously had been there. The signs of his visit all around, fresh bandages, the record player singing some of their father's songs, the curtains pulled back to let in the sun, windows cracked for the fresh spring air to cleanse the room. She entered and began to fuss with some other things in his room, dusting, refolding unused clothes, placing another track onto the player, anything to just be nearby. It was almost the end of three weeks... honestly she didn't think he would wake up anytime soon. Her Hands sought out a book from his desk and she sat on the side of his bed. "Want to hear a story, Dad?" She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get a response from the unconscious man to her left.

".... No.... Turn that... blasted.. sappy crap off... please." A hoarse voice croaked up to her making her jump. Her head snapped down to stare at the hazy reddish-pink eye that met her gaze. Her face began to tremble as emotions rushed forward all at once. The eye watching her narrowed a bit as she felt a soft touch on her thigh. "Please.... I can't stand.... his sappy music... much longer.... Put on opera... or... something. I know... you have some." 

"Mom?... Is that...Are you really here?" Andromeda asked in a whisper as she set the book down. 

"Yes dear.. Please? the Music?" 

"Ah- Sorry. Don't go!" She rushed to turn the music off and hurried back with shaking hands. Cupping her father's face as a smile trembled onto her lips with some tears. "Are you really back Mom?"

"I am.. Your father though... He's still wandering. How are you dear? You look like shit... You've not been sleeping much have you?" He smiled weakly as he looked over her as his voice slowly became smoother. "Thank you for reading and singing to me. You two always have such beautiful voices."

"I... I've been researching things...to help you Mom. And Dad. We've missed you - I've missed you so much. We thought you weren't coming back."

"Ugh... Can you prop me up child? I want to be more vertical.. I've missed you too. Is your brother still being an idiot?" He inquired as crimson hands clumsily moved pillows for him to lean on. His pink gaze lingered on her hands as she adjusted him gingerly.

"Red suits you well little Andy. You definitely take after me." He purred. "But why are your movements so strange?"

"Mom... I've been working on a numbing creme for you... to help with your pain... I've um... forgotten about the potency..." She mumbled shyly as she took off a glove slowly. The red fabric revealing purple bruises and some red puffy scars along both sides of her hand. She chuckled hesitantly, "It works... I couldn't feel my hand in the door earlier.. or on the stove."

"Oh, Andy.... Be more careful or you'll end up like your father... and me. Handless." He chided making a pouty face before softening his features. "Why not have Zohar make you some arm length gloves? I mean if he's not still going bar hopping. Honestly that boy. If I can't drink neither can he."

"Hehe.. You know about that? How? And.. I forgot to ask him." At the long look she was given she quickly added, "I'll ask him today."

"Good. And I know because your mother talks to me when she is going to sleep. She is pregnant, I know all of you mean well but stress is not good for pregnant ladies. Is she alright by the way?"

"Oh... Yes. She is doing okay so far... Lots of morning sickness though. I should get her, she will be so pleased to see you awake."

"I would like that, my dear... but I don't think I'll be up for much longer." He offered a sad smile. "I should be back in a few hours but I also must try to direct that twit... He is so far... Don't tell your mother just yet but do inform your brother to stop his drinking. We will show him the proper way once we are cleared. And he better not make me have to come and kick his ass. I will."

"Okay Mom..." Andromeda chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you will be back? Dr. Jai Is going to be coming in a few hours as well to check up on you."

"Oh good. Maybe I can get him to take out these HIGHLY uncomfortable tubes he stuffed down my nose and privates." He grumbled lightly. "Hmm.... I'll have to pretend I don't know him." A devious smile broke onto his face, wrinkling the bandaged side as he leaned a little closer to her.

"I know. I'll bite him. That should be convincing enough."

"Oh my god. MOM. IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Andromeda gasped, "YOU were the one who bit Uncle Vector."

"TWAS I WHO BIT THE DUMBASS!" He exclaimed. "He hit my arm last time. He deserved it." Pouting as he started to relax back into the pillows. "Ow.... Shit. I guess the meds are fading out, huh..." Gingerly he lifted his nubs a bit only to pause as a bruised hand rest on his leg. 

"Can I try my creme on you?"

"Oh, how sweet child. You don't need to ask, if you've gotten your hands this injured from refining it. How can i possibly tell you no, hmm? Try whatever you wish my dear... I truly appreciate it." He paused as he watched her face light up with joy. "Come here, let me give you a kiss before I go back to sleep... I promise I'll be back in a little bit and when I come back, bring your mother too." 

"Of course Mom. Of course." She smiled as she leaned down a bit, biting her smiling lips as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie.." He purred tiredly as he started to fade back into slumber. "Remember now... no more bloody... sap music." A wry smile on his lips as he fell back into the abyss of darkness.


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

The trio waited beside the bed as Dr. Jai examined the unwrapped stubs of his unconscious friend. His little light carefully examining the healing skin as other hand lifted the left arm up. Suddenly the muscles tensed and roughly pulled the nub away from his grasp making the Dr. Step back a bit in surprise. Groggily the patient's reddish eye opened and peered at him as his face scrunched up a bit in distaste. 

"Who the bloody hell.. Are you?" He hoarsely growled as he slowly shifted against the pillows propping him up. He maneuvered his face towards the left to glare at the doctor more evenly with his right eye. 

"I- I am Doctor Jai, your Doctor.... Do you remember who you are?" J replied calmly as he took a step back towards him, cautious from his past experiences. 

"Jai..? Doctor? Why do I need a Doctor?" Mantis rumbled back seeming to relax a bit, seeming to either not care about the proposed question or as Andromeda figured - avoid it. 

"You've had surgery a few weeks ago. You probably don't remember, but will you let me look at your arms please? I need to see if the sutures are still in." The Doctor before him offered his hand. The suspicious look returned to his pink eye before lifting his left arm back up towards him. Carefully the Doctor's hands held the limb up and inspected it, golden eyes flicking up every so often to observe Mantis' reactions. It was tense for the both of them as the brief examine finally ended. 

"How are you feeling?" J asked gently a bit apprehensive... He kind of knew the person before him was not his friend by any means.

"I feel a bit sore but fine... These tubes are a bit uncomfortable though... Can they be removed?" 

"Oh, it should be alright. It will be uncomfortable though, I will remove them right before I leave for today." 

"Oh.. Okay. " Mantis replied and eased back into the pillows. The awkward silence stretched between them before J finally started to pack his bags and asked for a private moment with him. The removal was quick and burned a little making Mantis lurch forward a bit... J jumped a bit in reflex before he began to clean him up a bit and change his bandages. "Well. I will be back in a few days to check on you again, ok Mantis? You can eat some foods but stay with liquids for a few more days. Nothing rich as your stomach will need to readjust to digesting solid foods again. No strenuous activities and try not to scratch at the sites... Good to have you back amongst the living Mantis. See you later." He rambled before waving goodbye and leaving allowing Wintress and the Twins to re-enter the room.

"Scarlet?" Wintress asked hesitantly, hopefully as she headed towards his bed. 

"Miss me Darling?" He purred sassily. "Because I've missed all of you. We have a lot to talk about. And you Mr. Zohar. I'm sure Andromeda told you already, but you are to stop bar hopping until I am able to take you out properly." Making a pouting face at him. Zohar ducked a bit behind his mother at his words. 

"Sorry Mom... It... it was easier that way."

"Hmph. You do not drink to make things easier boy. You drink to impress a partner of your fancy~" He teased gently. "Now, do I get a hug or anything from any of you? Or am I going to have to crawl my broken ass over there?"

"Scarlet, don't you dare move from your bed." Wintress snapped as she sat next to her and hugged her close. "I thought we lost you. Don't you ever go anywhere again."   
She felt a small brush against her stomach, gentle and inquiring.

"Have you been taking care, my dear?"

"As well as I can."

"Tonight we have much to talk about if you wish..." Another soft brush of his nub, reassuring. 

"Scarlet.... How is Tritus? Is he here too?" Slowly she eased the man back down to his pillows to gaze at him. 

"He is still wandering.... I'm afraid. He... is stuck in a loop... A very traumatic loop... Have you ever played that kid's game? Hot and cold?" He asked with a quizzical face.

"Yes."

"Well... It's like that in there. He moves towards the heat if you will when he can make it out.... but he ends up taking a few steps back every time. I cannot pull him out... he has to come out by his own accord..."

"What is he stuck in.... maybe we can help draw him back out somehow."

"Vector... has been coming by hasn't he?"

"Yes but what does-"

"My Dear. Ask him to tell you about the fire. He will know what I mean. If he asks just tell him 'I was asking about the fire. I can't remember'... And to be honest, I wasn't fully there for that. He experienced it all by himself. All I know is that it was a very unsavory situation." He gazed up at Wintress passively until Zohar sat next to him.

"Can you tell us what you know of it?" He asked before pulling the limbless man close to his chest.

"As I said... It was a terrible situation, I know some children did not make it out, some parents had the audacity to blame him for it... but I know he didn't because he was in the health room at the time. He had gotten a scrape on his knee from falling off the library's bookshelf... Idiot was trying to get a book by climbing the bookshelves."

"Oh... Sounds like him.... But how did the fire start?" Andromeda interjected as she joined them around their father.

"No one knows... But the school did burn down... I'm sure Vector should have the article somewhere..." He sighed softly before taking a long glance at each of them. "You know.... Thank you for caring for us... I know it must've been hard for all of you.... Please forgive us for leaving you alone to deal with all this-"

Cut off as his family carefully and awkwardly squished him into a bear hug. "We are just happy that one of you made it back to us." Andromeda mumbled happily.

"Will you be staying with us, mom?" Zohar inquired hopefully.

"Of course, I'm not leaving until your stupid father makes it back... which if I may request. Can I indulge in some red colors until he comes back? I would appreciate being a bit spoiled." He teased.

"Of course that would be your concern Scarlet. Of course." Wintress laughed shaking her head gently at the smirk on that bandaged face. His pink eye flicked towards the window, "Wow... It's starting to get dark hmm? I'm sure I owe you folks a visit at dinner~"

"That you do, Andy, can you get his wheelchair please?"

"I'll be right back." She chirped as she ran from the room to his workshop.

"Zohar, let's get her the reds she wants... I take it you don't want me to leave your sight huh, Scarlet dear?" Wintress instructed before looking back at the man before her with a smile.

"Not in the slightest. I've missed your snarky company too much.... plus I do have to keep an eye on my wife and child to be don't I?" He purred as Zohar left smiling. 

"Why yes you do. After all. I know this is your fault." She teased back placing a soft kiss on his forehead, hands gently resting on his bandaged face. They enjoyed their brief moments together before Andromeda came back and Zohar not long after. They helped him into a casual red nightgown and wheeled him down to the kitchen as they took turns chattering with him. They helped to cook dinner and finally the anxiety of the past few years seemed to vanish as they were almost a whole family again. Wintress helped him eat the light soup as they got him up to speed on all the happenings of the world.

"So... Tell me. I've heard snippets of all your conversations. What did you do to make Vector drop his brew, Zohar?" Scarlet pressed smiling, "I've tried everything to do that... It's hard, nearly nothing surprises the man anymore."

"Oh... um... I dressed in white that day..." He smiled shyly.

"Mmmmm.... It's too bad we ended up like this... at least physically. We would win lots of bets if we had looked the the same." He smiled gently. 

"Oh?" Zohar quirked an eyebrow at his father. "I thought you didn't like gambling?"

"Your father, doesn't. I do my dear little Zohar." A devious smile on his lips. "The color red is not for the timid. I am a risk taker in a different manner just as you seem to be." 

Zohar scrunched his face at him with a smile. "I am not."

"Oh? I've heard you've been quite rowdy after the bars you visit. Scrappy. Just like us. A wonderful trait if you want to survive." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up Scarlet. Don't encourage him like that." Wintress chided lightly as she stuffed a spoon in his mouth.

Laughter.

Chatter.

Happiness.

"I've missed this."

Mantis gaze was torn from the massive burning fires pinning his lower half into the floor. His eyes bleary and unfocused looked in the direction of the soft voice carried along the smoking winds. 

What... was that?

Coughing as more smoke clouded his small pocket of air. Small hands pressing onto the wooden floors, and then nothing.


	13. Fresh Bread

Basic prosthetic fingers batted some dust off of his silver coat as he waited for Andromeda to finish her purchase of breads for dinner. A smile graced his lips as he watched her. Beautiful and graceful like her mother in every way although with a bit more bite. She noticed him watching her and smiled holding up the bread for him to see as he was waiting for her outside of the stall. 

"Scarlet- guess what you can eat now!" She teased before going back to chatting excitedly with the stall attendant. His smile got broader at her demeanor, definitely an improvement from when he woke up a month ago. A few hours ago the dr had cleared him to return to a normal diet and fresh bread always meant something fantastic. Zohar waited next to him quietly, dressed in a pearly white coat that he hoped would help Scarlet draw his father out mentally. 

"Mom, I'm going to look at that fabric supplier again. I'll meet you two there." He informed him before turning and walking towards the back alleyways where the small supplier resided. His pink/red eye gazed after him and flicked to his daughter who finally started to pay before it flicked back as a movement caught his attention. His eye narrowed in suspicion, could've been his imagination.... that brief movement almost fictitious to anyone else.... He swore it headed towards that back alley way... Best not to risk it. 

"Andromeda, meet us at the fabric supplier when you're done." He called to her and relaxed a bit as he got a wave from the girl in acknowledgement.

Turning on his heel he slowly made for the alley. Scarlet relented that he had to live with the basic extensions as Vector had instructed him to practice again. It would make the transition smoother to his commissioned limbs. Slow, odd.... off. He sighed as he rounded the corner into the alley. He frowned deeply familiar noises echoed faintly against the building sides. 

Scuffling.

Muffled groaning.

Grunting.

No. 

It cannot be. Moving as fast as his clumsy extensions would allow, he rounded the corner. Scarlet froze for a split second as she recognized his son's back and arms trying to do something with this brown clothed person on his back. His eye widened in horror- My SON- He ran at him prosthetics flailing in the air, by no means graceful, and rammed his shoulder full force into the stranger's back. The sharp gasp he got from in response made him smile briefly as he heard Zohar beginning to cough and draw in ragged breaths - a welcome observation . The sudden blossoming pain in his abdomen, on the other hand, was not.

"Nuggggggghhh." He groaned as he landed on his back from the stranger's kick. Bright bursts of light dotted his vision as the stranger stepped closer to him, maroon eyes examining his face before narrowing on his left side. The silent masked stranger glanced behind him to where Zohar was catching his breath before returning to the man before him. 

The shadow of the stranger blocked his view and that didn't sit well with him. Weakly he kicked and missed as the stranger dodged slightly. Suddenly a strong grip began to squeeze his throat as the pressure of the shadow descended on his abdomen. Blood rushed to his head in world shaking pulses as he began to gasp for air, prosthetic hands weakly trying to pry off strong calloused fingers. He felt something hot under his bandages, liquid, sluggish but it was hard to tell as everything felt too full, too pressurized. 

Then... nothing.

Release.... Zohar stood above him with a dented pipe in his hand. Blinking as his head slowly relieved the aching pressure it endured. The heavy weight blissfully off of his midsection. A groan escaped his lungs as he felt arms lifting him up, cradling him like a bride. He rested his head heavily on his shoulder before blearily gazing at his son's face. 

"Dimitri? Are you- ok? What's hap-penning- where are -we and - where's- everyone else?" He huffed out as he caught his breath. His son's pink eyes trembled a bit as a shaky smile formed.

"Welcome home Dad." He breathed a bit hard, "didn't know you had that in you."

Confused, Mantis just offered a wry smile. "Well...uh... surprise?" He offered before looking towards the alley corner as pattering of feet echoed against the buildings. Zohar stiffened and frowned before taking a step back cautiously. Andromeda's sea colored hair bounced to a stop as she turned the corner, eyes widening before taking on their signature blaze. 

"What happened Zohar?!" She hissed as she stormed over to them. She softened a bit as she touched her father's bandaged face. "We need to change his bandages.... what ever happened made him start bleeding again."

"Andy.... Go get Mama.... and bring Dad's wheelchair. I don't want him walking until we check him over."

"Andromeda? Are you ok? No one attacked you either have they? Where's your mother? What have I missed? What's going on?" Mantis interjected worriedly. Andromeda's blue eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Andy please? Before this guy wakes up!" Zohar cut off briskly. Andy made a face before nodding and looking around. Pulling some rope off of some abandoned windows she hog tied the stranger before running off.

"Zohar.... please tell me what's going on?" Mantis shifted a bit in his arms only to have his son hold him tighter to his chest.

"I don't know Dad... I really don't but there's a lot of things we have to fill you in on. A lot has happened - mostly good things- It's just..... it's great to finally have you back home."

"Ah.... I'm happy to be back too... it's just been a bit of a... chaotic awakening though. You don't have to carry me you know... you can set me down if I'm too heavy...."

Zohar's fierce pink gazed down at him. "We just got you back... I'm not putting you down until Mama or Andy come back."

"Oh.... okay then..... how did you know it was me anyways? Usually it takes Vector and Jai a couple days of trying to dumb things down for me for them to figure out I'm back."

"You're the only one to call me Dimitri... I knew as soon as you said it... I'm not gonna let you go anytime soon so... get comfy Dad... it shouldn't be much more of a wait."

"Ah..... Thank you Dimitri." He smiled softly as his son kept his eyes locked on the corner.

About 10 minutes later they heard a couple footsteps and the familiar sounds of wheels ricocheting towards them. The blue haired woman turned the corner with frightening precision as she headed toward them. Andromeda rolled the chair up to them and offered Mantis a smile as Zohar set him down. Wintress immediately brought her fingers to Zohars chin, a simple command, and he obeyed lifting his chin up wordlessly. Her trained eyes easily picked up on the deep bruises starting to peek up on his skin. She frowned and coiled her hands around Mantis' chin and tilted it up gently.

"He attacked you from behind didn't he Zohar?" She inquired as she gave them another look around. Bruising on their necks... Strangulation. A common way to off targets but time consuming. 

"He did... I didn't hear him but I managed to make it difficult for him... we were broken up when Dad rushed into his back... I was catching my breath again... but he went after Dad, Mama.... when I got my bearings he was already on him and choking him so I grabbed a pipe and hit him. I thought I was the one he was after. Why would he go after Dad if he had me?" He replied as he rubbed his neck.

Wintress pulled him into a brief hug. "I'm glad you are okay." Then she let go and knelt by Mantis. "Are you really back Honeysuckle?"

Mantis flashed a bright smile at her, "Here to stay, for an incredibly long time.... if you'll have this idiot again?" He replied happily. He got a kiss on his forehead in response before she looked at her children. "Get him home and don't leave or let anyone in until I get back there. Call Vector and tell him we will have to have are talk tomorrow." 

Zohar and Andromeda nodded and began to wheel Mantis out of the alley. "Be safe My dear." He reached with his good prosthetic as he passed his wife. Catching the metal finger in hers, the moment seeming to last forever as they passed each other. He watched as long as he could before looking at his daughter walking beside them. "You look so much like her you know.... I've missed you all so much... are you okay?" He asked reaching out to her. She gently took it and squeezed a little.

"I'm much better now that you're here... Don't do anything so stupid again. We are not going to go through this again with you." She grumbled at him smiling a bit.

"I don't intend to and Zohar why are you wearing my coat by the way? I thought you didn't like how the color framed you."

"Heh... it's grown on me.... Reminded me of you and I thought that maybe seeing it... you might come back sooner." Zohar chuckled softly. 

"Yeah. He made Uncle Vector drop his coffee when he first did it. It was great." Andromeda chimed in merrily.

"Hahaha. Very nice you two. That's a hard thing to do you know.... how long was I gone? I mean other than the tussle and my eye, I feel pretty good." 

The twins shared a look before patting his shoulders. "Since you went in for the surgery, you've been gone for almost two months... We were getting worried that you weren't coming back."

Mantis offered them a sympathetic gaze, "I'm so sorry.... I couldn't find my way back sooner.... but I promise that I'm not going anywhere now that I'm back." 

"We'll keep you to that. Now let's get you inside." Andromeda smiled as the ship pinged and opened the door. Zohar carried him and immediately took him to the kitchen. Andy came in with some bandages and a tub of creme. 

"What are you two doing?" Mantis asked as Zohar's hands skillfully unwrapped his facial bandage and Andromeda removed his coat. 

"Hush. Let us check your surgery areas... Zohar said he heard you hit the ground pretty hard." Andromeda said as she gently disengaged his prosthetics.

"You did hit pretty hard, Dad... plus your eye did reopen a little. Andy the creme please." 

"Here"

"Thanks, how's his arms?" he asked as he smeared a blob into Mantis' left eye socket.

"Oh- that's... unexpected. Is it supposed to tingle?" He piped up his other eye squinting a bit.

"Yes but it should feel fine shortly." Andromeda replied, "and yes. looks fine Zo."

"Andy started to make if for you after you woke up from surgery... She really didn't like seeing you in pain... plus she worked up a contract with Dr. J to make prescriptions for his patients. Been a hit so far. " Zohar chattered as he went to wash his hands. 

"Ah.... I'm sorry you all had to see that... I had asked Vector to keep you as far away from that sight... but thank you. It does feel much better." Mantis leaned back into his chair as his children began to prep for dinner. "... Don't forget to call Vector, before your mother comes back... I'd gather she'll be back soon."

"Oh! I got it." Zohar replied as he headed towards the office. 

"How's your arm? I didn't see any lacerations or cuts on your right shoulder but there is some bruising coming out." Andromeda paused as she cut some spinach from their greenroom.

"Feels a bit stiff but it will be fine.... knowing your mother, she'll be back soon.... I am a bit anxious that she's out there alone..."

"Dad... She will be fine.... it won't be like last time." 

"I hope so.... anything I can do to help?"

"Just sit and chat with me... maybe about your prosthetics? I've been trying to learn it but... it's not as easy if I can't physically do it." 

"Oh... I'm glad you are interested in it... it's a good steady field... maybe when you are done, wheel me to the workshop. I can show you the basics."

"You'd better." She smiled.


End file.
